Into the Darkness
by ironhideandratchet4ever
Summary: Skin, pale as moonlight. Hair, black as shadows in the night. Eyes, crimson as the blood which flows through your veins or black as the darkest depths of Sauron's heart. A voice like an angel and beautiful as the rising sun. A goddess to some and a demon to others, but to all she is Lady Morakai, daughter of Sauron.
1. Prologue

Hello there! This is my first LOTR fic. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR just Morakai

* * *

_Skin, pale as moonlight. __Hair, black as shadows in the night.  
Eyes, crimson as the blood which flows through your veins or black as the darkest depths of Sauron's heart.  
A voice like an angel and beautiful as the rising sun.  
A goddess to some and a demon to others, but to all she is Lady Morakai, daughter of Sauron._

* * *

When you are young you are told the story of Sauron and the ring of power. You are told of how a young hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins saved Middle-Earth by destroying the ring. How a ranger became a king and an elf a human. But the one story you are never told is that of a powerful and dangerous creature, more powerful than Sauron himself. You are never told that this creature helped save Middle-Earth. You are never told because no one remembers. No remembers because in their minds she never existed. Only a few remember, myself included, of how her betrayal caused Sauron's demise and won us the war.

No one remembers the vampiress that is Sauron's daughter. No one remembers her midnight black hair and crimson colored eyes. No one remembers Morakai. But I do. I remember her. I remember because i am her. I am Lady Morakai.

* * *

Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! I'm glad there are people who actually want to read this! Although there was a guest review i was not to pleased about, calling my OC a 'Mary sue". I hope this was not meant to be rude but that's how it came across to me. I did not and do not appreciate flames, so for future reviews please no flames. thanks!

It took me nearly an hour to write this do to the fact I took some things right from the movie.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOTR BOOKS NOR MOVIES.

* * *

Our story begins in the village of Bree, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony.

Four little hobbits sit at a table near the middle of the room sitting diagonally across from a man clad in a black cloak holding a mug of ale that rests on the table he sits near. Another person, presumably a man, dressed in all black sits beside him an untouched mug of ale on the table. The first man stares at the table of hobbits, the other gazes out the window. One of the blonde hobbits returns to the table, the one he sits by jumps up and runs straight for the bar.

A heavyset man passes the table of the hobbits.

"Excuse me?" the one with the dark hair asks. The man stops and leans down. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one o' them rangers, dangerous folk, wandering in the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as 'Strider'." The man replies. The young hobbit looks discouraged. "Who is his friend?"

"Not particularly sure, never seen him around here before." The fat man looks puzzled as walks away from the table.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins." The little blonde hobbit says to the group of men seated at the bar. The two men in the corner, whip their heads as Frodo jumps up from the table to go and silence his companion. The dark haired hobbit pushes his way through a crowd of people and grabs his friend's arm. The other hobbit yells something at Frodo and shoves him backward, his large foot slipping on something sending him sprawling to the ground. Whatever was in his hand was tossed into the air, as the men around the bar turned their attention toward him. He reaches for the object and then disappears.

The other man snarls to himself and whispers something to the ranger. Suddenly Frodo reappears still on the ground. The ranger stalks forward to Frodo and lifts him off the ground and pins him against a nearby wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Underhill." The ranger snaps ad roughly shoves Frodo toward the stairs, his friend pausing at the base of the stairs scanning for any signs of immediate danger. He suddenly vanishes up the stairs after strider and Frodo.

The ranger pushes Frodo into a room and turns to shut and lock the door. His friend already inside.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asks nervously.

"A little more caution from you. That is no mere trinket you carry." His friends says, revealing to Frodo that he indeed not a man but a woman. She does not remover her hood but the opening of her hood points at the young hobbit.

"I carry nothing." Frodo hastily replies

"Indeed." Strider say moving to put the candles out. "I can avoid being seen if I wish… but disappearing entirely, now that's a rare gift." He pulls down his hood revealing a man with shoulder length shaggy black hair, and a full beard and moustache.

Frodo's eyes dart back and forth between the ranger and his companion. "Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" the woman asks.

"Yes." The hobbit says holding his head up higher and gulping.

"Not nearly frightened enough, if you ask me." The woman retorts crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know what hunts you." The ranger says glancing at the door, then back to Frodo. The door suddenly opens and Striders sword is directed at the three hobbits, the woman pulls no sword or bow from her belongings, but just stands watching everything unfold.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." The heavyset hobbit yells at Strider.

The ranger sheathes his word as he speaks. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit."

"But that will never save you." The woman finishes. "You can no longer wait for Gandalf, Frodo. _They _are coming."

"Quickly, Shadow take them across the way, I'm right behind you." The ranger says as Shadow ushers the hobbits from the inn to a small house across the street right in view of the inn. Strider appears a few minutes later. Shadow winces.

"What is it?" strider whispers to Shadow crouching down, so he is eye level with her. The four hobbits are resting peacefully in bed while Strider and Shadow watch from the window.

"They're here." She answers. Three cloaked men on horseback run down the wooden gate and enter the village immediately entering the Inn. Shadow clutches her head, as screeches from these unknown creatures reach her ears. Sam, Merry and Pipin are jolted awake, and find Frodo sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are they?" he asks Strider.

But it is not Strider who answers, it is Shadow. "They were once men, Great Kings. But Sauron the Deceiver gave all nine their own ring of power. They took them eagerly, blinded by greed. And one by one fell into the darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Shadow pauses. "They are the Nazgul."

"Ring-wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence… drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

"I will ready our horses." Shadow says disappearing from the room.

"Who is she?" Merry asks the ranger.

"That is not my place to tell." He replies glancing out the window to see Shadow bringing the brown and black horses to the front door. Within a few minutes all four hobbits are ready to leave. Shadow sits in the saddle of the black horse and waits for Strider to mount his steed. The two horses are kept at pace to which the hobbits can follow easily.

"I'll go scout ahead." Strider nods to Shadow and she takes off. She returns moments later. "All clear."

The small group travels through the forest both Strider and Shadow on foot, Sam walking the rangers horse.

Shadow stops, and gives her horse a kiss on the nose. "Be good, and don't get into trouble." The horse snorts as she lets go of the reins. It trots off in the opposite direction and then disappears.

"What'd you do that for?" Pipin exclaims.

"She'll come back," Shadow turns to the hobbit. "She always does." With her hood still up She walks past Pipin.

"Where're we goin'" Sam asks.

"To Rivendell, master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

"We're going to see the elves." Sam says to himself."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there! I'm actually surprised this story has come this far. usually my stories reach like the first chapter and then I forget about them.

Okay so I have realized that I tend to jump back and forth between past and present tense, so for a future reference, this is all to be in Present tense. I don't know why this happens but when I write, I end up writing dialogue in present tense and everything else in past tense. Don't ask me why i do it, it just happens.

And before we get started, Aragorn will be called Strider until the council where his true identity is revealed. And I know Shadow seemed very Mary-sue ish in the last chapter, only because she was not as important in the previous chapter, her role will come into play more in this chapter and the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I only own Shadow/ Morakai.

* * *

By evening, the small group had reached a set of ruins. "Ah the tower of Amon- sul." Aragorn states.

"More commonly known as Weathertop." Shadow adds, pushing ahead of Aragorn, and the hobbits. They climb until they reached a small cave. Aragorn tosses each of the hobbits a sword, while Shadow watches.

They quickly set up camp and Frodo falls asleep almost instantaneously. "When will we reach Rivendell?" Shadow asks.

"Six days or so." The ranger replies.

"Would you like me to go ahead and send horses for you?"

"No." Shadow brushes past Strider, and heads for the top of the ruins. She sits for a while staring at the moon until Strider joins her.

"I still don't understand why you insist on being called Strider, they will eventually find you who you really are." Shadow states glancing over at him.

He smirks. "Speak for yourself."

"Put it out! Put it out!" a small voice calls. Shadow's head whips around. She swiftly stands and disappears down to the cave followed by the ranger. Frodo rushes to put out the small fire the others had started, while they sit around confused about Frodo's panic.

Screeches reach their ears, and Shadow doubles over holding her head. Strider peers out from the cave only to see Nazgul approaching from all sides.

"Take them to the top. I'll be back." He says jumping onto the ground running into the shadows, as Shadow stands up straight only to find that the hobbits have disappeared. She races to the top of the ruin to find the little hobbits are surrounded by the Nazgul, all of their swords at the ready. Shadow unsheathes her silver blade and charges at the ring-wraiths. The ring-wraiths direct their attention away from the hobbits to the woman in the black cloak. Shadow easily defends herself, until a sharp shooting pain rushes to her shoulder causing her to collapse on the ground crying out in pain.

Unbeknownst to Shadow, one of the ring-wraiths had not fallen for the distraction, and went after the dark haired hobbit, the other three preoccupied with their own ring-wraiths. Frodo had slid the ring onto his finger and disappearing. To Frodo's dismay, the wraith had taken its chance to plunge its sword into Frodo's shoulder. That's when had Shadow collapsed to the ground. The wraith affecting her, when it threatened the safety of the ring.

Strider became present again and sent the wraiths back to place they came from. He rushes to the woman's side.

"Shadow." His voice draws her from her slumber.

"What happened?" she asks. She notices Frodo on the ground. "Go to him, ranger. He needs you, more than I do." Strider contemplates the decision then heads toward Frodo. Shadow clambers to her feet, ungracefully then walks over to the group.

"Well?" she asks.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider says his voice monotone.

"We must get him to Rivendell." Shadow says. Strider glances up at her.

"Can you take him?" the ranger asks. The other hobbits look back and forth at

"No, I would be as much use to him as you would right now." She states. " But, I can get him father than you can, if I push it." Strider blinks thinking about the decision he faces. He rises from his kneeled position next to Frodo.

"His fate is in your hands." Strider says taking Shadow's hands in his. "Be safe."

"I always am." She smiles and crouches down next to Frodo picking up his limp body in her arms. She disappears and races off toward Rivendell. Shadow is still two days away from Rivendell, when she stops in a small clearing surrounded by troll statues, sinking to the ground, knowing she can go no further, with so little energy, the wraith had drained her and she had not fed in over a week. Shadow's head whips up, as she hears a horse galloping through the forest. She does not know whether it was friend or foe so she kepts quiet. A white horse gallops into view and the rider halts the horse and climbs down. Shadow knows who it is immediately.

The rider pulls down its hood revealing Arwen Udomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond. She kneels down next to the small hobbit.

"What happened?" Arwen asks. "Where are the others? I've been searching for you for three days."

"They are headed to Rivendell. We were ambushed by Nazgul, at Amon- Sul. Frodo was stabbed by one of their blades." Shadow tells her.

"I will take him to my father and send horses for you and the others." Arwen says lifting Frodo into her arms, carrying him to the horse. She mounts the horse. Shadow stands.

"Go, I will be right behind you." Shadow says. Arwen nods sharply and she takes off. Shadow calls her horse, Morsgiathatch. The large black horse trots into view.

"Hurry up." Shadow calls to the horse. It snorts and continues to trot towards her. She mounts the horse and kicks her into a slow gallop, the trees rushing by in a blur. Within minutes Shadow in nearly caught up to the she-elf. They ride for nearly two days before a group of Nazgul appear from the shadows.

"Go Arwen!" she urges the princess. The white horse breaks into a run, exiting the forest and onto a plain. They are nearly to Rivendell, when the Nazgul get closer. Arwen darts into the cover of the trees, and dodges the trees easily, trying to confuse the wraiths. Shadow follows closely behind the princess, skirting around trees and down into the river. The white and black horses stop at the other end of the river. The wraiths screech, causing Shadow to flinch at the volume.

Arwen unsheathes her sword. "You want him, come and get him!" she shouts and begins to mutter something in elvish. As the wraiths reach the center of the river, a large wave of water rushes toward them and they begin to panic trying to turn their horses to escape the large wave of water. Frodo convulses in the she-elf's arms.

"Arwen, you must go, we cannot linger here any longer, and he is dying as we speak." Shadow says. Arwen looks down at Frodo and then over to Shadow. The white horse takes off and Shadow disappears into the forest. The she-elf races through the gates of Rivendell and to her father.

'Father!' she cries bursting through the door to Elrond's study. He looks at her alarmed then notices the Hobbit in her arms.

'What happened?' he asks, taking the hobbit from her, and exiting the room followed by Arwen. He enters a room on the other side of the palace and lays Frodo on the bed.

'He was stabbed by a morgul blade.' Arwen finally answers Elrond. 'The group was attacked near Amon-Sul.'

"Where are the others?" Elrond asks.

"I met the woman in the woods, but she was alone. She said the others were behind her and that she had gone on ahead to get Frodo here faster." Arwen replies.

"Where is she?"

"I am not sure…" Arwen looks at her father sheepishly. "After we crossed the river she disappeared into the trees."

"She will be here eventually, go to the stables and send out some men to find the rest of the group." Elrond begins to work his magic on the young hobbit muttering something in elvish. Arwen nods and heads from the palace to the stable. When Arwen arrives she sees Shadow dismounting her horse.

She rushes to the cloaked woman. "Wait, will you take some of my father's and retrieve, the others? You are the only one who knows where they might be."

"I guess. Are you up for another run, Morsgiathatch?" she asks her horse.

"That name…" Arwen trails off.

"Means, black dragon in elvish." Shadow finishes. Arwen rests of her hands on Shadow's forearm.

"Please hurry." She says. Shadow nods and mounts her horse. The men she is to take with her are gathered in the stable, all mounting their horses, bows and quivers of arrows strung over their backs. They all follow as she takes off from the stable and back out into Middle-Earth in search of the group.

Meanwhile, Strider and the hobbits have gotten nearer to Rivendell, pausing for breath in the same clearing, where Shadow met Arwen.

"Do you think she made it?" Merry asks the ranger.

"For Frodo's sake I hope so." Strider replies a grim expression on his face, as he knows Shadow had stopped here on her journey. He walks away from the hobbits and goes to investigate some crushed plants just beyond the edge of the clearing. He crouches down, noticing there is not one but two sets of tracks that belong to horses, rather than human feet.

"What are those?" Pippin asks startling the ranger.

"Horse tracks. Meaning that Shadow called her horse or she and Frodo were taken by something." Strider replies. He looks down at the ground as Pippin walks back to his friends. The ranger tilts his head upward as a sword is put to his throat.

"I though rangers were supposed to always be on their guard?" a female voice says. Strider smirks, pushing the sword from his throat. She dismounts her large black horse and helps him to his feet.

"Good to see you again, Shadow." Strider says, to her. He looks to see the others hobbits, climbing onto the backs of the elves horses. "I assume you got to Rivendell alright?"

"I had a little help." Shadow tells him, climbing onto her horse. She offers the ranger her hand and helps him onto the back of her horse. "Arwen came to my rescue, thankfully, or I would never have made it past this clearing."

She kicks her horse into a fast trot, keeping pace with the other horses, who were galloping alongside her.

"And what of Frodo?" he asks.

"I am unsure." Shadow replies. "As soon as I entered Rivendell, Arwen asked me to come look for you. I got no word of Frodo."

They ride in silence all the way until they reach Rivendell. It is dusk when Gandalf the Grey meets them at the gates of the elven city. Shadow dips her head as the horses pass the smiling wizard. When the horses reach the stables, both Shadow and Strider slide of off Morsgiathatch, before she's even come to a full stop. Shadow hands the horse off to a stable hand, and turns to see the hobbits all racing off in the direction of the palace. They rush past Arwen, who smiles at their antics; her smile widens when she sees the ranger. Shadow chuckles to herself, and nearly runs into Gandalf, heading into the palace.

"Hello Gandalf." She says to the wizard.

"Hello Mor-Shadow." He corrects himself.

"Do you know if Frodo is alright?" she stops suddenly. The wizard keeps walking and stops ahead of her. He turns back. "Frodo will be fine though his injury will never fully heal." Gandalf says.

* * *

Okay I need to clarify some things about Morakai being Sauron's daughter. She is not his blood related daughter, Sauron made her the way she is. Yes, Morakai is a vampire. it will be explained later how she was turned and such but right I'd rather not give away the whole story in the beginning. :)

Review please!  
-ironhideandratchet4ever


End file.
